Pain and Lies
by BluEyes
Summary: 3rd chapter now up!!! please read and review!!!
1. Pain and Lies

Okay, this is so the opposite of what I usually write, but I'm gonna try drama 

Okay, this is so the opposite of what I usually write, but I'm gonna try drama. This takes place after Monica and Richard broke up, and I haven't seen that season for a long time, so if any of this is wrong, than just live with this. Not to sound too mean. And I did this thing my mom told me to do, I usually plan out exactly what I'm gonna write b4 I write it, but instead I just kinda wrote and kept writing till I was done. And I think it turned out pretty good. Okay, newayz, I don't own the characters, although they do own a lot of my thoughts…weird, well, they don't own them, they're just, there, ya know?? Shutting up now…..

Monica lay in bed, listening to the rain pounding against the window. The sky outside matched her mood. Grey and gloomy. It had been rainy and dreary for what seemed like forever, and that was exactly how Monica felt. Hopeless. Like life was at its worst and never going to get better.

She was never going to find anyone. Never. Ross and Rachel had each other, even if they had been fighting a lot lately. Chandler had Janice. Ugh, Janice had somebody. Which meant that Chandler and Rachel weren't around much, and she really needed one of them, even if she didn't know it.

~*~

"Mon still in bed?" Chandler asked after walking into Monica and Rachel's apartment.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "I heard her crying last night, she's taking this Richard thing really hard."

"Has she even left the apartment all week?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, not much if she has. She hasn't really eaten anything," Rachel answered, "and she's gonna lose her job if she keeps up like this."

"I feel bad, like we should be doing something for her, ya know?" Chandler said.

"Yeah, I know," Phoebe added, "I just wish I knew what."

~*~

Chandler walked into the girls' apartment that night, and found that Rachel wasn't home. He walked over to Monica's door and knocked softly. "Mon," he said, but she didn't answer. He walked in and saw that her back was to the door.

Chandler walked to the other side of the bed and saw that she was awake. "Hey, you," he whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," Monica answered, sitting up.

"You're gonna come out of this room tonight, if I have to carry you," Chandler said. His voice was serious, but he smiled and his eyes showed otherwise.

"It's Saturday night, shouldn't you be out with Janice or something?"

"I broke up with her, I just couldn't go through the whole Janice thing again. I decided that it was better to be sad and pathetic alone, than to be with someone sadder and patheticer (it's a word. U can say it, therefore it's a word) than me."

"So that would mean you and me would never happen," Monica said.

"Don't even go there, Mon. You can't compare yourself with Janice, and there's no way in hell you're as sad or pathetic as me," he said and wiped a tear off of her cheek. Not knowing what to say, he pulled her into a hug. Monica cried into his chest letting everything out, something she'd needed to do for a long time. Chandler let her cry, hoping that it would help, and just held her, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her in someway.

When he was pretty sure that she had stopped crying, Chandler broke the silence. "Wanna watch a movie or somethin?" he asked, using the tone that he used whenever one of the girls was sad and he was trying to comfort them. She shook her head, which was still resting on his chest. "Wanna get up at all?" She just shook her head again, so as promised before, he picked her up, carrying her out to the living room(opposite of most fics, huh?lol)

"I didn't think you were serious about that, and how the hell'd you get so strong?"

"I'm not strong, you're really light," he said and put her down on the couch, "makes me feel strong though," he added and flashed a grin, which caused Monica to smile. Chandler smile to himself, she hadn't even smiled in over a week. 'makin some progress,' he thought and walked into the kitchen. "Rocky Road or Mint Chip?" he asked.

"What?" Monica asked confused.

"Ice cream," Chandler explained.

"I don't want any," Monica said.

Chandler just shrugged and grabbed the carton of rocky road and a spoon, "Your loss," he said, sitting next to her.

After watching him eat for a few minutes, Monica asked, "Can I just have a bit?"

Chandler nodded and handed her the spoon. She took one spoonful, and then continued to eat it, so Chandler handed her the carton. He tried not to grin, that had been his plan all along. 'score two, Gellar, I control you,' he thought. "So do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked again.

"Not really," Monica said. She appreciated that he was trying to help, but she didn't feel like being around anybody at the moment, "I think I'll just go take a bath," she said and handed the carton back to Chandler before going into the bathroom.

Chandler flipped on the T.V., smiling at the fact that he'd at least made a little progress.

~*~

The next morning, Monica got up and made breakfast, something the other five had missed for the past couple of weeks.

"I don't know what you did," Rachel whispered to Chandler, "but thank you."

Chandler nodded, but he didn't buy it. He didn't think Monica was any happier, she was just putting on an act. He wished that he knew what to do to make it better, but he had no clue. 

So he just smiled when he met Monica's eye.

Monica was still miserable inside, but decided that she might as well come back to the real world. She cooked breakfast, tried to force a laugh at all the appropriate times, and smiled. She didn't know what to do.

So she just smile back when Chandler caught her eye.

He knew she was lying. She knew that he knew. But neither one knew what to do, so Chandler just go up and went to work, with the others, including Monica, leaving soon after.

~*~

Over the next week, Monica's depression didn't get any better. She kept that act up in front of her friends, but she was a mess inside. She had convinced herself that Richard, along with every other guy that she had ever dated, ended things with her for the same reason that Chandler ended things with Janice.

She was just too pathetic.

Through this same thinking process, she had also convinced herself that she didn't deserve a boyfriend, much less love, which she wasn't sure that in this world full of pain and lies, love actually existed. 

She had convinced herself that every time anybody had said that they loved her, they were lying. Anyone who had ever told her she was beautiful, it was all lies. She had convinced herself that the whole world was against her, and that life stood a snowball's chance in hell of getting better.

'eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve,' Monica counted in her head. Twelve pills were left. Twelve painkillers from when Rachel had sprained her ankle once. Twelve pills that could take away all the lies and pain. 'life's a bitch and then you die…' Monica thought of the saying she'd heard so many times. 'if that's so true, I might as well end it now.'

Monica took a deep, shaky breath and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'Rock bottom. No, rock bottom, a thousand feet of crap, then me.' Well, it was all about to go away.

She took one pill. Then another, and another. She swallowed them one by one.

And then, darkness….

To be continued……..

Should I continue??? Or was it crap??? Let me know by reviewing!!! Thanx


	2. Silence and Tears

Part 2~ Silence and Tears

Okay, I wrote the first part of this a long time ago, and had the next part done too, but someone pointed out to me that something very similar has been done before. I read the other fic and I decided that this was too much like the other one, which is Darkness Setting In, by Jules (if u haven't read it, go read it, it's really really good. But read mine first, since mine pretty much sux in comparison) So, I rewrote almost this entire thing and totally changed it, and now I'm not sure what I think of it. So please read and review!! Thanx : )

"That was an awesome game," Joey said as he and Chandler walked into the girls' apartment.

"Oh yea!" Chandler agreed.

"Knicks rule all!"

"Huh, that's weird," Chandler said, looking around.

"What?"

"The door's unlocked, but I don't think anyone's here," he said, walking around the apartment. "oh my god," he said when he reached the bathroom, his voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"What?" Joey asked joining him.

"Joey, call 911," Chandler ordered him and got down on the floor next to Monica. He looked at the empty bottle on the floor next to her. "My god, Mon," he whispered.

"Is she breathing? What'd she take?" Joey asked.

"Umm, she's not breathing, but she still has a pulse…here," he handed the pill bottle to Joey and started mouth-to-mouth. Joey walked back out to wait for the paramedics to get there. "Don't you dare leave me, Monica," Chandler said, "don't you dare."

The paramedics came after what seemed like forever to Chandler. They started asking him questions, but he didn't know the answers to all of them. Chandler tried to make sense of it all, but everything was going to fast.

"How many did she take?"

"I don't know," Chandler said, following them out the door. "Can I come?"

"Yeah."

"Joey, call everyone, I'll call you as soon as I know anything," he yelled, running after them, and Joey nodded.

"B.P.'s falling…" "suicide?" "Not good…" "sir?" 

Chandler tried to catch what they were saying, but only caught every few words. It took him a few seconds to realize that the last thing was directed at him.

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"I don't think so," Chandler answered, not taking his eyes off of Monica.

~*~

Chandler sat alone in the waiting room with his face in his hands. They'd taken Monica to get her stomach pumped, but hadn't really told him much. Chandler held back tears, not wanting to scare the others by crying when they arrived.

But, he felt incredibly guilty. He knew that she was depressed. He knew, and he didn't do anything. But another part of him was mad at her. Why would she do this? Didn't she know how much they all cared about her?

"Mr. Bing?" a doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Yes," Chandler said as he walked over to him.

"Well, since you're not family, I can't tell you much about Ms. Gellar's condition. We pumped her stomach, and she's awake now (you didn't seriously think I'd kill Monica two fics in a row, did you?), but she's still pretty out of it. Did you get a hold of any relatives?"

"Yeah, her brother'll be here soon," Chandler said, "Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, but only family members right now," the doctor said, truly sounding regretful.

"Well, umm," Chandler tried to think of something to say. He'd already said that he wasn't family, but he knew that there had to be some lie he could tell. "I'm her fiancé," he finally said.

"Okay, hold on a second, I'll be right back," the doctor said, walking out of the room. "Mr. Bing," he said and led Chandler to Monica's room.

Chandler stood by the door, now that he was there he had no idea what he's say. He took a deep breath and walked in. Monica looked up when the door opened, and their eyes met, but neither said anything. Chandler pulled a chair up next to her bed and set down, their eyes never parting, and still in an unbearable silence.

"I am so sorry," Chandler finally broke the silence.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"Because I knew Mon, and I didn't do anything."

"Oh, Chandler," Monica reached for his hand. Chandler took her hand and kissed it, still feeling incredibly guilty. Once again, the room was silent.

"So," Monica was the one to break the silence this time, "We're engaged, huh?"

Chandler laughed, "They said that only family could see you, and I'd already said that we weren't related, so…" he shrugged.

Monica nodded.

Chandler really wanted to ask her what she had been thinking, to think that this was the only way out, but he figured it was too soon. He'd eventually ask, just not here, not now.

"How'd you know that I told them that?:

"I overheard the doctor ask the nurse if it was okay if my fiancé came in."

"Oh."

"I would've told them that I didn't have a fiancé, but I was kinda interested in knowing who wanted to marry me."

Ross walked in the door, and Monica squeezed Chandler's hand.

"Why the hell would you do this? We woulda helped you, you know that!" he yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

Chandler stood up and walked over to him.

"Not here, not now, not like this, man," he said in a low voice, "Is everyone else here? Ross nodded. "Go calm down, Ross, she's fine. I'll come get you in a few minutes." Ross just nodded again and walked out.

"Sorry," he mumbled, knowing that Chandler was right.

Chandler walked back over to Monica and noticed that she was crying. "Oh, Mon, don't cry," he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, pulling her into the best hug that he could while she was sitting on the bed.

"It's just," she sniffled, still crying, "I just realized….I don't wanna die," she said quietly, "I screwed up," she whispered, and laughed, "Wow, I don't think I've ever admitted to being wrong before."

Chandler smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'm gonna go get Ross, I'll come back later, okay?"

"Okay," she said and watched him leave.

"Hey," Ross said to Chandler when he walked out and shut the door.

"You can see her now," Chandler said, and walked away to find the others.

~*~

Chandler slowly walked down the hallway, completely emotionally drained. He wanted to go home and go to bed and wake up to find out this was all a dream.

"Hey," Joey walked over to Chandler, with Phoebe and Rachel close behind, all three asking questions at the same time.

"Wait, you guys, slow down," Chandler said, "She's awake now and seems okay…did Ross tell you guys anything yet?"

"No, not really," Rachel said, "Can we see her now?"

"Um, no. They said only family."

"Weren't you just in there?" Rachel asked confused, and Chandler nodded. "How?"

"Um, I kinda told them that we were engaged," Chandler said, looking down, embarrassed.

"Why would they care if you and Rachel were engaged?" Joey asked, but then caught on, "Oh, you meant, oh I get it," he laughed, "in your dreams, man."

Chandler just made a face at him(one only Matthew Perry is capable of making, lol) and sat down.

Ross came out after not too long, saying that he had left Ben with his neighbor and needed to get back home. Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey decided to leave too, since they couldn't see Monica.

"Hey," Chandler said, walking back into Monica's room. Monica smiled in response. "I just thought I'd say good-bye before I left."

"Chandler?" Monica asked quietly, and the paused, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Chandler smiled and kissed her forehead, "Bye, Mon."

"Wait," Monica said and he turned back around. "Don't leave," she almost pleaded.

"Want me to stay tonight?"

"Well, unless you don't want to."

"I don't mind staying with you," Chandler said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," was all Monica said. After just sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, Monica burst out crying.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked softly, placing a hand on her back.

"I didn't know," Monica said between sobs, "I swear I didn't know."

"What didn't you know, Mon?" Chandler asked, keeping his voice soft. When she didn't answer, he pulled her into his arms, still sitting on the bed, and just held her until she had pretty much stopped crying.

Monica pulled back and sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I didn't know," she whispered again.

"Monica, what didn't you know?" Chandler asked, concerned. 

"I didn't know that, that," she tried not to cry, and her voice barely came out a whisper, "I didn't know that I was pregnant."

"Oh, Mon," was all Chandler could say.

"They said that I lost the baby…and I said what baby, and they just got that foot-in-mouth look on their face….and….oh, god, chandler…" Monica started crying again. 

"Shhh," Chandler pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm a horrible person."

"Don't say that Mon, you know it's not true."

"How can you say that?" Monica looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Because I know," he said, looking in her eyes.

Monica just started crying again, eventually crying herself to sleep. Chandler was still on her bed, so he leaned back and Monica fell asleep cuddled up to him. He decided not to move, and eventually fell asleep.

~*~

Monica woke up with the realization that she was cuddled up to Chandler. She didn't even remember what had happened until she opened her eyes to find that she was in a hospital bed and not on the couch at home.

Chandler woke up when Monica moved. "Morning," he said and smiled at her.

"Hey, um, could you not tell anyone about…" she trailed off.

"Of course," Chandler said, understanding.

At that moment, Ross walked in. "Hey," he said and looked at Chandler strangely. 

Chandler then got off her bed and stood up, "I'm gonna go home, I'll come back later," he said and kissed her cheek, "bye, babe." Chandler smiled at Ross as he walked out, exhausted from the past night.

~*~

Chandler came home to an empty apartment. He found a note from Joey saying that he had an audition and that he'd be home around noon. 

Chandler walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes. All he could see was Monica lying on the bathroom floor. He tried thinking of something else, anything else was better than the image of his best friend lying there.

All Chandler could think of was how close he'd come to losing her. So he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, doing something he hardly ever did.

He cried.

Tbc…(maybe)

I might continue this if people want me to. And I'm also starting a new series, that's well, happier then what I have been writing lately. Please review!!! And know what??? I'm happy, I made esomeone cry!!! That sounded mean. I mean, someone said my last fic made them cry : ) I luv that kind of feedback. and please tell me what you think!!! Thanx so much!!! 

~*~And Happy New Year!!!~*~


	3. Devastation and Hope

Part 3~ Devastation and Hope

First of all, thank you so much for all the nice reviews!!! I really do appreciate it!!! So anywayz, here's the next part. Please read and review!!!

Chandler sat by Monica's bed, watching her sleep. She was asleep when he got there, and he didn't want to wake her up. He'd spent the past few nights there with her, with the other's visiting during the day. 

Monica opened her eyes to see Chandler sitting next to her. He was flipping through a magazine and didn't look up until she said "Hey you."

"Hey," Chandler said back.

"What time is it?"

"Um, about quarter till 9," he looked down at his watch. "How do you feel?"

Monica just shrugged, "Been better," she paused before saying something else. "Hey, um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything," Chandler set the magazine down and looked up at her with a smile.

"Do you think I should tell Richard?" Monica asked, "About the baby?"

Chandler hadn't been expecting that and didn't know what to say. He looked down, and when he looked back up, Monica's eyes were pleading him to tell her what to do. "Mon…I don't know. I'm sorry, sweetie, but I don't know."

"Well, if you were him…would you want to know?"

"If I were him I never would have let you go in the first place," Chandler thought out loud and then looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Monica smiled slightly. He still hadn't answered her question.

Chandler cleared his throat, "I don't know…I've never really thought about it before."

Monica just nodded.

"Sorry," he added.

"That's okay," Monica answered quietly.

Chandler took her hand and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. 

"Hey, Mon," Rachel said, walking in with Phoebe and Joey.

Monica said hi back, and glanced once more at Chandler, wondering what he was going to say before turning her attention back to the other three people in the room.

After a while, Rachel took Chandler off to the side. "I'm going to stay with Monica tonight," she told him.

"I will, I don't min-"

Rachel cut him off, "No, you go home, sleep. You haven't slept much lately. I'll stay, you go home." Chandler reluctantly agreed and left with Joey and Phoebe, saying that he'd come by either the next morning or during his lunch break.

"So," Rachel said after they left.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Monica asked and Rachel nodded. "Was Chandler…did he find me?" she asked, looking down, not about to meet Rachel's eye. 

"Yeah," Rachel answered quietly.

"He's kind of a mess, isn't he?" she still didn't look up.

"Yeah, kind of. I don't think that he's gotten much sleep lately…I don't know though, he's here when he's not at work," she smiled at Monica. "I think you scared him though," she added in a more serious tone. "you scared all of us," she added under her breath, but Monica heard.

"I am so sorry," she looked up at Rachel, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Rachel had to fight herself not to cry and hugged Monica, "hey, that rhymed," they both laughed.

"You really don't need to stay, I never asked Chandler to, he just did. If you want to leave you can," Monica said after she pulled away.

"I'll stay, I don't mind," Rachel smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you," Monica said gratefully.

"No problem."

~*~

Chandler walked into Monica's room the next morning. He woke Rachel up and told her to go home and get ready for work. He didn't want to wake Monica up, so eventually, he gave in and left for work.

Monica woke up alone. The past few days that Chandler had stayed with her, she'd fallen asleep in his arms, so when he left she'd wake up. But today she was alone. Monica looked around her room, at the flowers and balloons her friends had brought her and her eyes landed on bedside table. She noticed another thing of flowers that hadn't been there before. She reached for the card that was attached and read it:

__

Let me be the one you call

If u jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

She smiled at the words to "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden and turned over the paper, but nothing more was written on it, not even who it was from. 'Weird,' she thought, but shrugged it off.

~*~

"So," Chandler said, "I missed you this morning." Monica smiled. "I did come by and told Rachel to leave. I stayed for awhile but didn't want to wake you up."

'Ohhh,' Monica thought, realizing how it must feel when Joey finally puts two and two together. Chandler left the note and flowers.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, taking the last bite of his sandwich and crumpling the wrapper up. Monica looked at the flowers. "You're welcome," he grinned and threw the wadded up paper in to the trashcan that was across the room, but he completely missed it.

"You suck," Monica laughed.

Chandler smiled, he hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. "What, you think you could do better?"

"No, I know I could do better."

Chandler dug around in his briefcase before pulling out a notebook. He ripped a sheet of paper out of it and handed it to Monica. She crumpled it up and shot it, making it into the trashcan. She looked at Chandler and grinned.

"Luck shot," he said and tore another sheet out.

Half an hour and another notebook later, Ross walked in and found Monica and Chandler still playing and laughing. Wait, Monica was laughing? Monica was laughing. He smiled and decided to thank Chandler later.

Ross looked around at all the wadded up sheets of paper. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing paper-basketball, what's it look like we're doing?" Chandler answered.

"And what's the score, Chandler?" Monica asked innocently.

"I think it's best for my ego if I don't answer that question," he said, looking down at his watch. "Shit! Is that really what time it is? I gotta go," he jumped up. "Bye, Mon," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out of there, and straight into a doctor who opened the door.

"sorry," he said before taking off again.

"Monica Gellar?" the doctor asked. She was a short blonde woman with glasses, who looked around 50, and came off as very affable. "I'm Dr. Stephenson, a psychiatrist," she added with a smile.

"I'm going to go, I'll come back later," Ross excused himself.

"So," the woman began, "Do you feel better today, you're looking better." Monica just nodded, so she continued. "If you feel uncomfortable about anything we're talking about, feel free to not answer. I've been informed about your situation, and it's routine to talk to you and make sure you're not a threat to yourself before you're released," she continued talking, "So, tell me about yourself."

"Um, well, I'm 26. I'm a chef, or at least trying to be one. I live in the city…"she didn't know what else to say.

"I've been told you're engaged," the doctor said after a few minutes of silence.

Monica almost laughed, she'd forgotten about that. "No, I'm not."

The doctor looked up at her, "Did you break up?"

"No, I never was engaged. My friend just said that so he could see me."

"Oh," she wrote something down. "Was he one of the two who just left?"

"Yeah, the one that ran into you, sorry about that, by the way," Monica smiled.

"Have the two of you ever been romantically involved?"

"No, why?"  
"Just wondering. I've noticed that he's been staying here with you at night. So how did you two meet?"

"He was my brother's roommate in college , and her moved into the apartment across from mine a few years ago."  
The doctor just nodded and wrote something else down on her notepad. "If you wouldn't mind, would you tell me some of the events that led up to the 'incident'?"

Monica understood what she meant and nodded, pausing before speaking. "Well, umm, I'd just broken up with my boyfriend and just felt like I hit rock bottom."

"What were the circumstances for which you broke up? If you don't mind me asking, of course…"

"We didn't want the same things. I wanted a family, he didn't," Monica said quietly.

"One last question," the doctor looked up from her notes. "Are you happy that your incident wasn't successful?"

"More than you'll ever know," Monica looked up at her and gave her a slight smile. "I guess sometimes you have to hit rock bottom the realize how lucky you actually are and how much you have."  
Dr. Stephenson smiled. "And it sounds like you have a lot to live for, Monica. You have someone who lied just to see you, that's something. He cares about you. Don't forget any of that," she stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Gellar. If you promise to see a psychiatrist, then I'll say you can go."

"Okay," Monica returned her smile.

"Good luck," she shook her hand before leaving.

~*~

Monica looked around and zipped up the bag hat Rachel had brought her with clothes in it. She thought about the past couple of weeks. She knew she'd screwed up, and prayed to God that she could turn back time. She was devastated over losing the baby. She would've wanted it, but it scared her that Richard wouldn't have.

"Ready to go?" Chandler interrupted her thoughts by walking in.

"More than you'll ever know," Monica turned around and smiled at him. "I hate hospitals."

Chandler had to bite his tongue to keep from saying 'then don't put yourself in one'. Instead he just smiled and held out his hand, which she happily took, and said, "Rachel's getting a cab."

They walked outside and saw Rachel down the street, jumping up and down, waving her arms above her head to get their attention.

Monica laughed at how ridiculous she looked.

Chandler smiled. Every time Monica smiled or laughed, he felt a little less guilty and was a little more reassured that everything was going to be all right. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

Monica looked up at him, and Chandler saw something in her eyes that had been gone for a long time. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad that it was there.

~*~

After the six of them ate what had been their first real meal in a long time, they decided to go down to Central Perk. Chandler offered to stay and help Monica do dishes. Monica just smiled and turned the radio on, humming along quietly as she did the dishes.

Chandler smiled. He heard "Crash and Burn" come on, and he turned it up and walked over to Monica. "Listen to the words," he whispered.

Monica turned around to face him. He took her face in his hands and whispered the first verse to her.

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you 

Give me a moment please 

to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon you door 

And you feel like you can't take any more

Let me be the one you call

If u jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and hugged him tightly, listening to the rest of the song in his arms. "Thank you," she said, still not letting go.

"For what?" Chandler asked.

Monica leaned back so she could see his face. "For being you," she simply stated.

"Wow, that's about the easiest thing I've ever done to deserve a 'thank you,'" he smiled back.

"Don't make me regret that, Bing," Monica warned, but couldn't hide her smile.

"I don't think you ever could," he smiled back. "Let's go," he said, turning the radio off before walking over to the door. 

Monica just smiled, everything was going to be just fine. She looked up at Chandler, who grinned back.

Just fine.

So that's it!! I'm not gonna continue this anymore. I don't own "crash and burn" savage garden does. It wouldn't have been out yet at the time this fic would've taken place, but whatever, it's fanFICTION. So, anywayz please review!!! Thanx : )


End file.
